Wicked (DuckTales Au)
by Twisted Lady
Summary: "Are people born good or bad?" Is that the same with The Wicked Witch of the West (Miss Lena De Spell). Did she mean this? What caused so much evil in her life? Oh should we mourn the wicked? Only the Witch of the North (Miss Webby) May know
1. No One Mourns the Wicked or Bad

"She's dead! She's dead!" The Wicked Witch of the West is dead!" Many yelled.

The good citizens of Oz Duckburg rejoiced knowing they will never be harmed, never be tortured, never live in fear because the witch is dead.

No one ever mourns the wicked.

Why, no one will leave flowers at a grave who someone who was mean or cruel. They don't deserve any consolation or remembrance on what they contributed to the world. It was a cruel fate for the wicked.

Because once more, no one mourns the wicked.

"Look! Over there. There's Miss Webby, the good witch of the north!" A child yelled.

Tis she was. Floating daintily on a giant bubble. Dressed all in white with the exception of her pink bow on her witch hat. White meant the color of good, therefore making her the good witch.

"Hey guys!" Webby said as she used her wand (a sliver grappling hook) to pop her bubble. She then walked towards the crowd, who were eager to see her.

"Nice to see me?" She said. They all nodded in agreement.

"We're glad, happy, gleeful, any synonym for happy to see you but, also we're rejoicing over the fate of the witch of the West!" Said one, a young adult duck.

"Well..." Webby said.

"Because good will always win! It's what we all say!" Added an aging, old mouse, losing his dentures.

"Of course but..."

"Miss Webby?" Said a young male pig, no more than three. "How dead is the wicked witch."

"Well, considering all the tabloids, rumors, speculation, the time, when I woke up, got my grappling hook, innuendo... But to set all things to the side, due to a water bucket thrown, yes, the Wicked Witch of the West is definitely dead."

Again, no one mourns the bad people. They don't deserve anything, even litter on their grave. No flowers, poems, of heaven forbid, visitors. Nothing, nothing at all, for they were bad bad bad, who deserves the shame. In life they're alone, so they will do the same in death.

Bu there is one thing is never considered on an evil persons grave. One that everyone misses or overlooks. One that is never taken into consideration. Why is one so wicked that they cause so many harm?

"Why is there so much cruelness in the world?" Asked a middle-aged mongoose mother.

Webby sadly smiled. "The answer to that, is I'm not sure. That is a good question. There's always something that no one, not even I think about. People are good and people are bad but, are people born in these traits? They can't come out of their mother's womb and say 'lets cause havock in the world.'"

"Was that the case for the Witch of the West?" Said the same young pig. "To do bad things?"

"Well..." Webby said, pausing to think of an answer. "No. She was like you, me, all of us in fact."

Everyone looked at Webby suspiciously, pondering at what she said. The witch? Just like the rest of them? Impossible. It seemed... Seemed... Unlikely.

"Come around, yes, everyone around. Even you Mr. Von Mongoose." The Good Witch said as many gathered around her, listening to what she had to say and her definition on what the wicked is exactly.

As the crowd gathered around her, Webby gave a small sign as she looked around, eyes upon her.

"The Witch of the West..."

People began to gasp at how Webby didn't refer the witch as 'wicked'. The crucial part of the deceased witches title.

"Hold on a minute. Let me explain. Let me explain!" Webby said. She adjusted her skirt and sighed. "Like I asked earlier, 'are we born good or bad?' the answer is no. Before anything, I want to tell you the tale of the witch of the west. She..."

"Is wicked!"

"When she was alive. But that's not what I mean. I mean she did had a childhood, parents, and was once a child who was called by name. Her name, was _Lena_..."

**A/N: For WebbyLouie Fan, I owe you a 10000000000 apologies for not having this done by your birthday and I'm forever sorry on that. I've been busy or didn't have the energy to write on anything but, no more, I will have this done and good for you. I'll watch more of the musical to have ideas needed for your request.**

**Also****, for users, I have gotten many requests (comments or DM) that are very similar if not exact ones. (Mainly Hamilton) For this, if there's too much of a similar request, then it will be a joint request of you and the others who requested. No exceptions. Requests are closed for now. I'm sorry but schools starting and there's many requests.**


	2. It's GREEN!

"Before being the wicked witch of the west, she was Lena De Spell. Daughter of Magica De Spell, who was the governess of Oz Duckburg. She also had a father, Rosolio.

"_My dear Magica, I have to leave again." He said, holding his hand with Magica._

_ She didn't look very happy with her spouse. _She only scowled but, gave a fake sigh and smile.

_"Only... One night?" She asked, her voice false with hope and alarm._

The_ marriage between the two was not exactly very happy, especially in Magica's case. It was an arranged marriage and she had no way to escape. Rosolio was too blissful and in love that he never figured his wife's unhappiness._

_"Yes my love." He said as Magica mentally cringed. "I don't want to but, it's only for a night. But don't fear, I will always keep you in my heart."_

Rosolio_ began to leave for the airport and as Magica came home, she pulled her phone and texted a man._

_Magica__: Want to come over tonight_

_?__???: I'm not sure. Where's Rosolio?__Magica: On a trip. Just come over now Gander._

000

_"Oh my goodness Gladstone." Magica laughed as she drank a glass of red wine, her eyes brimming with tears of laughter as her cheeks had a tint of pink giggles. She was obviously tipsy and was begging for more._

_"I know right!" He said, in the same state as Magica. He poured more in her wine cup as she drank heartily. "Told you it was the best one in the Oz Duckburg."_

_Gladstone__ began to pull a small green flask from his coat as he shook it._

_"What's that?" Magica asked as she crawled near him, her head on his shoulders._

_"A special drink my governess. You see, I'm only here until tomorrow and I want to make it special so, I want you to drink it."_

_Gladstone__ poured the flask into Magica's wine, the red and green just joining together and not even mixing together. She drank it all in one sip._

_"And we'll have a time of our lives now. Just you and me." He whispered seductively as he began to go closer until they were together and went towards Magica's neck and gave small, little kisses around._

_"Mm Gladdy. Just..." Magica gasped as it hit a sweet spot. "Keep going." She whispered._

000

"I don't buy it." Said the old mouse. "The former governess would have never cheated on her husband."

"But it's true." Webby said. "That family had their own living secret. That young baby as she was born, she was going to be destined to be... different that the others.

_That affair left Magica pregnant and she never told Gladstone. She told Rosolio and he assumed it was his and was over the moon for a baby. Ecstatic and happy for a baby until the egg hatched._

_"Magica! Call the nurse! Our child is at the point to hatch!" Rosolio yelled, admiring the egg at all the angles._

As_ the nurse arrived, the egg began to crack as a small webbed foot came from the bottom, kicking and trashing._

_"I see a small foot." Said the nurse.__Soon, a small beak poked out gasping for air._

_"A small little beak! Oh how adorable." Rosolio whispered, his eyes brimming with tears of joy._

This_ was it. A little duckling is coming. A little one that Rosolio always dreamed of. One for his own family. A healthy, beautiful, strong, baby..._

The_ nurse began to give a loud gasp as she whisked the duckling from the egg and wrapped it in a towel._

_"What is it? What's wrong with my child?" Rosolio yelled._

_Magica__ hindered for a minute. Looking at her child.__The baby, looked up at her parents. Her eyes dark black with scatters of purple. Her hair neat and pressed but, that's not what the three were looking at._

_"It's attrocious." Went the nurse_

_"Obscene as well." Rosolio added._

_"The baby is unaturally green!" They exclaimed._

_"Take that... That thing away from my line of sight!" Rosolio said. _

000

"Well. Just because she was born green doesn't mean she's innocent." Went a young pelican. "No one has mourned her. Right?"

Murmurs of agreement spread across the crowd. They knew one thing at the moment and it was the most important.

No one ever mourns anyone who was wicked.

Never.

Ever.

In their lives.

Ever.

Did we mention never?

Let's say it once more.

NEVER!

"Well." Webby said as she got up. "This was... Something. I have to go. With everything going on, this is really important for me to attend."

"Wait! Miss Webby! Is it true that you were once a friend of the Wicked Witch of the West?" Asked the little pig.

Webby stopped dead in her tracks and looked into the distance. Far. Far away.

Far away was a different world. A world that was once simple and different to Webby. Something that never entered her mind as far as she was concerned.

"Yeah." Webby whispered. It wasn't auditable but it was heard loud and clear to the audience. "Yes. She and I were friends."

"But... The wicked..."

"She wasn't wicked when I first met her. It was pretty complicated as I knew." Webby said. She gave a small humorless laugh. "Just misunderstood. But we were both just prep student. We were both, young, dumb, and naïve to the future beyond our knowledge."

She came back to the same spot she sat. "It was a long... Long time ago..."


	3. Here in Dear Old Shiz

_Many Years Ago..._

Students flooded the halls of the Academy. Girls in a white blouse with blue collar or blue cardigan with a pale blue skirt that came to their knees fluttered around, chatting with friends as they discussed the lastest fashions, trends and schedules.

Boys were laughing out loud as they showed new moves and shared what happened during the summer. Their ties were undone (tickets would be handed tomorrow for those who don't tie up) against their white dress shirt as they adorned navy trousers.

In those academy halls were just ordinary students. Students who came to learn in the trade of magic, history, to be successful or just forced from their own will.

Here in the halls of Dear Old Shiz.

No place like this school, in this hall.

Here in the halls of Dear Old Shiz.

"Wee!" Went a young Webby as she rode down the halls on a cart and soon crashed in with a wave of students, who helped her up "Thanks." She added.

"No problem Webby." Said the oldest of the group, helping her onto her feet. "Just be careful next time."

Soon, a wheeling sound came from the doors and everyone stopped and began to murmur. A family came in. A father, large in the waist and his hair slicked back yet a bit messy. He was accompanied with his wife, a short and slim lady with her raven hair touching the back of her neck, wheeling her daughter.

There were two and that was the reason they were stared at. One daughter was in a wheelchair and very pretty, exactly like her mother. Her hair adorned in little bows that crafted her black ponytails. She was dressed in a blue cardigan with the Duckburg Shiz school logo and silky pale skirt.

That wasn't the reason they were stared at. It was because of the second daughter.

The second was older than the other daughter. Her hair was a boyishly short as it had a rebel pink streak right in the smack middle. She had a black hoodie with gold striping on the back. Combat boots were on her feet as she came sluggishly behind her mother. Slowly troughing along because she couldn't stand the long, hard stares around her.

Perhaps it was her clothing that made people gossip. Maybe her hairstyle was a no. How about her personality?

No... It was her skin.

It was straight up, deep green. Not emerald, not forest green. It was just plain Crayola green.

"Oh my gosh. She's green!" Went a gaggle of girls as they avoided her gaze.

"I wonder what she had to eat?" Giggled one.

"Alright. I had enough." The green girl said.

"Lena wait!" Her sister cried.

"Lena get back here!" Her father yelled.

"Let's get it straight." Lena said as she came to the group of girls. They huddled together as they tried to get away.

"Did I color myself with permanent marker? No. Did I eat seaweed? No. Did I eat grass? No."

"Lena! Get back here!" Her mother whispered.

"And yeah, that's family. Mother, Father, and my sister Mínima. See how they all have pretty, pearly skin while I have been blessed with the most ghastly color a person can have."

"Hah, Lena, the joker." Her father laughed, pulling Lena to the side. "Sorry ladies for scaring you."

"Yeah, people think I'm a freaking monster or the walking dead." Lena muttered.

"Stop making a scene!" Rosolio whispered. "You know exactly why you are here,"

"Yeah yeah. To take care of Minima." Lena said, quoting what her father told her countless times.

Rosolio smiled and then crouched down towards Minima.

"My dear little bambina," he said. "Good luck with your studies and know that your mother and I are proud of you."

"But father..." Minima started.

"And as a parting gift, here you go..."

Rosolio brought out a box and handed her some heels, but not any old heels picked from a mall. They were hand crafted. Small diamonds were embedded in the tip as the rest were elegant and classic black. It was not high, yet not too low heeled. It was perfect to even touch the floor.

"As the next governess of Oz Duckburg, you must be only dressed in only the finest robes and accessories there can be."

"Mother?" Minima said, hesitant on the gift.

"That was your father's idea." Magica said. "I had no part in this."

"Bambina. Be good and send us love everyday. You will always be in my heart." Rosolio said as he kissed Mínimas forehead. "Obey your sister Lena. Try not to be a problem and don't talk as much."

"Yes sir." Lena muttered under her breath.

Magica gave a pat on both daughters heads. She gave a kiss on Mínimas cheek and when she went to kiss Lena's, she leaned over and whispered, "Take good care of yourself around here. Try to write."

Magica and Rosolio left, leaving their daughters behind.

"You should have left a gift for Lena as well..." Magica hissed but Rosolio heeded no attention as the bubbling baboon thought nothing else of Lena. Just his little girl was on his mind.

Minima gave her final wave towards her parents and then looked towards her shoes and then towards Lena.

"I'm sorry Lena." Minima whispered, her face faltering. "father should have left you something too."

"It's fine squirt. Don't apologise for what father did or didn't do. He just doesn't like me." Lena said.

"But he does. He's are father!" Minima pleaded.

_Maybe yours._ Lena said to herself. She knew she wasn't Rosolio's daughter since they shared no resemblance. She never said it out loud but she had her theories. Minima didn't look like Rosolio either, but Minima had a feature from his side of the family. Lena simply looked a bit like a De Spell but, other than that, she looked adopted.

"Lena? Are you good?" Mínima asked, her face full of worry.

Lena looked out and then snapped out of her own thoughts.

"Yeah." Lena nodded. "We should head towards the auditorium. There they'll give us our key to our room and hand you your textbooks."


End file.
